


Ask Me Nicely

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot fic of Tim/Moxxi while I work on Chapter 4 of 'Heart Skipped a Beat." </p><p>Tim has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Nicely

There was something on Tim’s mind, that much Moxxi could figure out. He had just gotten out of her shower, towel wrapped around his slim hips (which she planned on removing very shortly), and he had poked his head out of the bathroom to see if Moxxi was still there. He saw her putting on lipstick in front of her mirror, catching his eye with a wink. Tim flushed red and ducked his head back inside the bathroom. 

Moxxi pursed her lips. She and Tim had been...seeing each other for the last couple of months, and he was still very shy around her, considering all the times they had ended up in bed, Moxxi very thoroughly fucking his brains out. Tim had been pretty inexperienced when they had first gotten together, but he had shown his stripes in a multitude of other ways, having talents that Jack couldn’t claim for himself (no matter how much Jack ran off at the mouth, didn’t mean he knew how to use it when it counted, Moxxi learned that the hard way).

Moxxi had been in the middle of getting dressed so she could open the bar for the day, but right now her curiosity has been piqued, and if there was any way to get information out of Tim, it probably helped if she was only wearing her underwear and stockings. 

The bathroom door wasn’t closed, so Moxxi let herself in, taking in Tim muscular chest and arms, along with his well-defined stomach. He was brushing his teeth and didn’t notice her leaning against the doorframe at first, but when he did, he almost choked on his toothbrush. He quickly spat out his toothpaste in the sink, wiping his mouth hurriedly as he took in Moxxi’s mostly naked form.

“D-did you need the bathroom?” Tim asked, nervously fiddling with the helm of his towel. “I’m pretty much done in here.”

Moxxi shook her head, smiling. 

“Did you need me for something?” He asked, and if it was any other person asking that, Moxxi would have rolled her eyes at the innuendo, but Tim probably wanted to know if she need help moving a piece of furniture or something. 

Moxxi moved closer to Tim, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers lightly brushing on the back of his head. Tim leaned his head back in response, a soft smile on his face as he leaned into her hand. Seeing his exposed neck, Moxxi couldn’t help but press her lips to it, feeling his pulse speed up considerably. She trailed kisses down to his collarbone and lower, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark right above his nipple. She smiled, admiring her handiwork. 

“Think you might need another shower, baby.” Moxxi said, idly playing with the hairs on Tim’s stomach, her fingers brushing against his towel but not going any further. “You probably don’t want to go outside, all marked up like this?” She gestured to the pink trail going down his body.

Tim looked down at his chest, breaking into a lazy grin. He shook his head and planted a kiss on Moxxi’s forehead.

“Nah, I like ‘em.” He said shyly. “And it’s not like---anyone else sees me without my shirt on?” His face flushed pink and he cleared his throat.

Moxxi pressed her face against his chest, giggling. “Tim, you are so cute, I don’t know what to do with you.” Her voice slipped a bit, from her “Moxxi” voice into her regular speaking voice, the voice that rarely anyone heard. Tim rested his chin on her head, and pulled her closer. He let out a long suffering sigh and mumbled into Moxxi’s hair, “I am not cute, I’m a Vault Hunter. Vault Hunters are NOT cute.”

The muffled giggles coming from Tim’s chest don’t seem to support that statement.

A comfortable silence comes over the two of them, before Moxxi reaches up and pulled Tim down for a kiss. Tim let out a quiet moan as Moxxi tugged softly on his lower lip. 

“You got somethin’ you want to ask me, darling?” Moxxi purred between kisses. “You’ve been looking at me funny all morning--might as well get it out in the open.”

Tim’s blush seemed to radiate heat at Moxxi’s words and he looked away, embarrassed. Moxxi continued to plant soft kisses on his neck and collarbone, waiting for him to finally speak. She wasn’t in any rush.

“I was just---uh--wondering,” Tim said, trying to sound casual. “if maybe, one time, we could try--” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “Never mind! It’s nothing.” He chuckled weakly. 

Moxxi hummed as she slowly undid the towel around his waist, welcoming the sight of Tim’s stiff cock, a bead of pre-cum already on the tip. She gently wrapped her hand around him, her thumb smearing his cum onto his shaft. Tim let out a shocked “AH!”, jerking into her hand.

“You know,” Moxxi said, like she wasn’t in the middle of giving him a hand-job.” You can talk to me about anything, Tim.” 

Tim’s back was pressed against the wall, the palms of his hands flat against it. He groaned, the softness of Moxxi’s hand coaxing out noises that he was not proud of. He nodded weakly.

“So, let’s start this over again.” Moxxi said, bringing her hand back up to her mouth, licking the cum off her fingertips. Tim’s eyes widened, a pink flush creeping up his neck. He bit his lip and nodded again, letting out a rush of air. 

“I was w--wondering”, He stammered, letting out a nervous chuckle. “if you would--be okay with...possibly maybe--” he cut off in mid-sentence as Moxxi starting stroking him faster. “Ah, oh god! Okay- okay! Would you please...ff--fuckmewithastrapon?” The last part of his request coming out in a panicked rush of air. 

Moxxi’s fingers stilled and she locked eyes with Tim, a slow smile playing across her face. She looked extremely pleased, which filled Tim with some relief. And fear.

“You wanna do this now?” Moxxi asked, her breath on his neck. “Want me to fuck you before you meet up with your big, scary Vault Hunter friends?” 

Tim gulped, nodding frantically. “Y--yes. Please.”

Moxxi patted him on the butt, pushing him towards the bed. “Get yourself on that bed, and give me a moment to prepare.”

Tim shot a look over his shoulder as he was escorted out of the bathroom, “Wait--do you already have...stuff?” 

Moxxi laughed as she leaned her hip against the doorframe. “Oh baby. If this goes well, you’re going to get very well-acquainted with my collection.” With a wink, she closed the bathroom door.

~

Tim was sitting sitting on the bed, in a bit of a daze when the bathroom door opened. Moxxi stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, a smug look on her face.

He zeroed in on the harness strapped onto Moxxi’s hips and the curved, large (very large, Tim gulped in fear and anticipation) dildo strapped to it. His blush quickly raised to his hairline, and his cock hardened considerably.

“On your knees, baby.” Moxxi’s cloyingly sweet voice brought Tim out of his daze. “Stretch out on the bed, and let me take care of you.”

Desire shot through Tim’s veins as he scrambled to position himself on the bed to Moxxi’s satisfaction. She hummed under her breath and patted him on the bottom. Uncorking the bottle of lube in her right hands, she slathered a generous amount on the dildo, and then onto her fingers. Lining up behind Tim, she placed her left hand on his hip, rubbing small circle to soothe him. 

“You ready?” She asked, ghosting her right index finger around Tim’s tight hole. He shuddered in response, nodding his head quickly, before hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. 

Moxxi eased the first finger inwards slowly, allowing Tim to get use to the burn. He cried out, muffled by his elbow. The scrape of her nail against his hole made him clench slightly, panting into the crook of his arm.

“Shhh--” Moxxi said gently, petting him with her left hand,” relax, Timmy. I got you. Try to relax for me, okay?”

Tim let out a couple of short breaths before nodding his head and Moxxi continued to press her finger in, the lube squelching and starting to run down Tim’ thighs. She let him adjust for a moment before adding a second finger to the mix.

“Ah!” Tim shouted, pushing back on Moxxi’s fingers. “Nnnngh---Moxxi!” His cock was already leaking onto the bedspread. 

Moxxi chuckled and curved her fingers upwards, searching for the sweet spot as she moved her fingers in and out at a lazy pace. 

“M--more,” Tim breathed, his face flushed and sweaty. “Please, Moxxi. More.”

“Such good manners,” Moxxi remarked, adding a third finger, probing and prodding his entrance, as Tim’s gasps and moans filled the room. She stretched her fingers forwards, lightly brushing against his prostate. Tim gasped loudly, his hips bucking, trying to find friction against the bed. 

Moxxi’s fingers stilled, earning a pitiful whine from Tim as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes shining with lust. Moxxi shook her head at him. 

“Sweetie, no coming yet. You know better than that.” She mock-lectured, punctuating her words with her fingers. Tim let out a high-pitched noise and stilled his hips.

“S--sorry, Moxxi.” He breathed shakily. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Moxxi said, removing her fingers. “It better not, darlin’.”

Adding more lube to the dildo, Moxxi spread it lazing up and down the length, as Tim watched her, biting his lip between his teeth. She lined up the head to his entrance and began to slowly push in. 

Tim cried out as the blunt head burned into him, his forehead resting on the bedspread. He felt Moxxi’s soft hands rubbing affectionately on his hips, until she was finally all the way inside of him. He groaned at the fullness inside of him and pushed his hips back, trying to get Moxxi to move. After a few moments, she gripped his hips and pulled out slowly before slamming back into him.

“Ah!” Tim yelped, as she angled her thrusts to hit that one spot. “Ooo-ooh god. M--mox--ah!” He couldn’t form complete words anymore, just lost in the sensation of Moxxi fucking him, really fucking him, into the mattress. 

He could feel Moxxi’s hand slip over his hip and onto his cock, stroking him counter to her thrusts.

“God, Timmy.” Moxxi ground out, sounding almost as wrecked as Tim felt. “This is a good look for you. We should definitely” she thrusted into him harder, “ do this”, she twisted her hand slightly on his straining cock, “more often.” She thrust up into him one more time, hitting his prostate like a bullseye. 

Tim came with a loud shout, emptying onto the bedsheet. He mewled softly as Moxxi’s thrusts slowed down and she pulled out of him. She kissed the small of his back, murmuring how much of a good boy he was.

After a few minutes, Tim rolled over onto his back, still breathing heavily. Moxxi was taking off the harness and shot him a sly smile as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“I think you might need that second shower after all, sweet thing.” She said, looking pointedly at him. “You’re looking a little messy.”

Tim laughed weakly, his arm over his eyes. “Yeah---yeah, I’ll do that in a sec. When I get the feeling back into my legs.”

He heard Moxxi’s soft laughter as she placed a kiss on his kneecap before heading into the bathroom herself. Tim sighed contently, and tried not to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to kogimaru for beta-ing my stories and being so supportive and wonderful <3
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
